


Your Love Delights My Soul

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Idiots in Love, Jealous Louis Tomlinson, King Harry, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: A tilt of head, a sip of wine, a swoop of eyes, a wicked smile; Lord Tomlinson scoffed to himself before turning his attention to the King.-"Alpha..." Louis moaned against Harry's lips, chasing the friction against his thigh."You are my one and only," Harry bit his jaw, "And you know it quite well. Pretty sure I remind you every night, but you have to rile me, have to make me angry. Why, Omega?"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 463
Collections: AlphaOmegaFics





	Your Love Delights My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little smutty and cute fic.
> 
> I haven't uploaded a fic in so long due to final exams of my last year in college (whoopie!), but I've been working on a couple of new fics and chapter updates. Will be surely sharing them soon. :)
> 
> Give this one a read and let me know what you think.
> 
> -
> 
> [Do not translate, copy and/or publish elsewhere.]

A tilt of head, a sip of wine, a swoop of eyes, a wicked smile; Lord Tomlinson scoffed to himself before turning his attention to the King. 

"Pray tell, Your Majesty, what were you thinking when you hosted this ball? - This place reeks," he gritted out, barely holding in his growl. 

"You know quite well why I hosted it," Harry raised a single brow, his expression unimpressed, "Lord Wilson is looking for an omega to court, these are all the eligible men and women who meet his standards." 

"If you say so, Your Majesty," Louis spoke, looking away from the King's captivating gaze. He tried to bite back the next words, but he wouldn't be himself if he did. "And you? How many of these do you find meeting your standards? They are all eyeing you after all, hoping you would ask them for a dance-" 

"Louis," Harry growled low, not wanting to disrupt the festivities, but enough to make Louis swallow back a whimper. 

He barrelled on despite the warning, "-maybe you'll ask a few back to your quarters, might find your soulmate amongst them." 

He shot up from his seat and ventured into the ballroom, trying to ignore the cloying scent of the omegas. His wolf had been on edge since the night began, seeing them all as threats, wanting them out of the vicinity of his mate - _well, potential mate._

Louis was aware how displeased the King would be from his behaviour, but he couldn't care less. When Lord Wilson had requested help to find him an omega, Louis had asked for one thing from the King, to help from the outside and not get too involved. Perhaps his request was not worth even an acknowledgement. 

He seethed inwardly when he saw a woman clad in maroon sequins, gazing shyly at the King. As if shyness could ever attract the Alpha King. 

Mingling amongst the crowd, Louis found himself beside Lord Wilson, who suddenly seemed to lay all his attention on Louis. 

If someone were to ask, Louis would never admit to be vain, despite it being true, he would pretend to be modest. He did not need to admit how beautiful he was, it was known amongst the wealthy and the poor, that Lord Tomlinson was by far the only omega who could carry elegance, poise, and beauty with such ease. 

But those had never been the only qualities which attracted the King to him. Harry had admired his wit and defiance above all. Appraised his intellect for politics and society. 

He tried to hold conversation with Lord Wilson, but the man was dull - Louis hated dullness. Which was why he was grateful as the scent of oakwood clouded his senses. 

The chattering around them had died down a notch, nothing but a murmur as the King walked through the throng of unmarked omegas, only to situate himself possessively beside Louis; an arm around his waist to pull him close, and a kiss to his lips to stake his claim. 

"Lord Wilson," Harry spoke coolly, "Do you find anyone to your liking?" 

The other alpha looked a second longer at Louis before bowing his head to the King, "Your Majesty, I'm still searching." 

"Perhaps mingling with these lovely men and women will help you more than conversing with my mate." 

"Of course, Your Majesty." 

"Now, you must excuse us, Lord Tomlinson and I have something important to discuss," Harry pulled him along before the other man could even nod. 

They stopped when they were in a vacant sitting room. Harry bolted the doors and pushed Louis against them, caging him with his arms, not that it did anything to scare the omega. 

"I tolerate many of your nuances, Christ, I even admire them! But you implying that I would ever even look at another omega as a potential mate -- you want me to lose my temper, don't you?" Harry growled at him, holding his wrists above his head as Louis tried to push him.

"Mate?" Louis stopped trying to escape, and smirked at the King, "I suppose I had said _Soulmate_." 

He had a fraction of a second to enjoy the look of anger at the Alpha's face before his mouth was captured in a bruising kiss. 

He whimpered into the kiss, giving up control easily for once and letting Harry angle his face to make him submit even more. 

"Alpha..." Louis moaned against Harry's lips, chasing the friction against his thigh. 

"You are my one and only," Harry bit his jaw, "And you know it quite well. Pretty sure I remind you every night, but you have to rile me, have to make me angry. Why, Omega?" 

Louis gasped as heat built in his belly, wetness seeping down his thighs, "No reason." 

"Oh, there is one, I know you, darling," Harry stopped his movements altogether and flipped Louis to face the door, lips pressing to his ear to whisper, "And I will get it out of you tonight." 

Harry unlocked the door and left the room, leaving Louis panting and frustrated. 

He growled when he heard the Alpha's chuckle and decided to ditch the night. He fled to their quarters and asked a maid to run him a bath. 

Putting on Harry's favourite piece from Bach, he undressed and relaxed into the lukewarm water, soap kissing his skin. He sighed and his eyes fluttered close at the sensation, there were only a few things that could draw such reaction from him, his Alpha being the primary one. 

Harry only had eyes for him, of that Louis was well aware. The Alpha was as loyal as they came, wrapped around Louis' finger, but he loved to step on the King's nerves, it always ended the same way; him screaming with pleasure as the Alpha reminded him who was the sole owner of all of the King's affections.

He stayed in the bath until it ran cold before stepping out and drying himself. 

Clad in his nightgown, Louis sat down to write to his mother while he awaited the Alpha's return. His mother had been requesting him and the King to visit Maryland Manor for a while now, but he had been engaged elsewhere. Seeing as Charlotte would soon be married, he decided he could pay a visit to ensure his sister's wedding wouldn't lack anything. 

He felt the familiar tug of proximity before the door to their bedroom opened and oakwood permeated through the air. 

"You left me alone down there, Omega," Harry's hands brushed his shoulders and moved down his arms, covering his hands as the Alpha draped over him from behind, landing kisses along the back of his neck, "It was abysmal." 

Louis paid him no mind and shrugged him off, "You stink. Go take a bath." 

Harry chuckled into his ear and pulled him out of the chair, "I have been in the presence of more than a dozen omegas, one wouldn't say that it was a bad scent." 

"Oh, you think their scents were good, do you? It seems you want me to slash your throat in the middle of the night," he growled and pulled the Alpha's head back to sniff at his neck, "Fucking reek of them." 

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, my love," Harry tutted at him, "But I myself have been the victim of that green monster quite a few times. So, why don't you finish that letter while I honour your request?" 

Louis nodded with a hum and turned his back to the King. 

Harry took his time in bathing and for once Louis did not want him to hurry, he wanted his Alpha rid of all the unwanted scents. 

He finished his letter after confirming that they would visit next month and sealed it with the Kingdom's symbol. 

He dragged himself to the dressing to carry out his night routine, brushing his hair and applying lotion to his skin. 

"Darling," Harry smiled at him after stepping out of the bath with a towel wrapped loosely around his middle, "Come here." 

Louis went willingly, melting into the Alpha's arms as their scents mingled together. He gasped when Harry went straight for his neck, biting with just enough pressure to make him pliant. 

"Happy now?" 

"Yes, Alpha." 

"Would you tell me why you reacted so strongly? I have been in omegas' company numerous times since we started courting, why is it bothering you now?" Harry asked. 

"No," he answered with finality. 

"No, nothing's bothering you, or no, you wouldn't tell me?" 

Louis smirked and rested his palms on the Alpha's chest, digging his nails into the skin, "No, I wouldn't tell you." 

Harry hissed as Louis scratched over his pectorals, "You defiant, little menace." 

"What are you to do about it, Your Majesty? Teach me some obedience?" He tugged at the knot holding the towel secure and whimpered at the sight of the hard length greeting him. 

Harry yanked the robe down Louis' arms, biting roughly at the omega's jaw before pushing him face down on the bed, "Oh, I do intend to thoroughly punish you, darling, and then, if you wish to come tonight, you are going to be a good little omega and tell me what has caused this behaviour." 

Louis tried to turn underneath Harry's hold, huffing when the King pinned his arms behind his back, "I am a good omega. What you mean is a pretence of being shy and docile, which I am not." 

"I am going to reduce you to it," Harry challenged, letting him finally turn on his back. 

"You think too highly of yourself, Your Majesty," he retorted, hooking a leg around the Alpha's waist and pulling him down into a kiss. "I would like to see you try." 

Harry kissed down his body, holding Louis still by his hips as he dipped his tongue into the omega's navel. 

"Fuck..." Louis moaned, the sensation travelling straight to his cock, thighs drenching with slick. Harry continued down to his length, engulfing him into a wet warmth. He watched as the Alpha went down on him, holding his gaze steady. "God, Harry!" 

Harry pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand, "Don't move." 

Louis nodded and kept still as the King got off the bed and went searching for something in their closet. He balled his fists into the sheets to keep himself from touching his weeping cock, and tried not to whine as Harry took his sweet time. 

"What have you got there for me, my King?" He asked with glinting eyes, "Also, what you are doing is not punishment." 

"It's not? Oh, I must be mistaken then," Harry showed what he had in his hand and Louis felt a painful tug in his stomach, "I hope this will rectify my mistake." 

"Alpha," Louis whimpered, having a love-hate relationship with that object, "How long will I have to keep it on?" 

"Just until you give me a reason for your behaviour, otherwise the whole night." 

Louis didn't hold back the whine, aware that it was Harry's weakness. He shuffled on his knees and draped his arms around the Alpha's neck, kissing along his jaw, and baring his neck for him to scent. "It hurts so much," he complained. 

"That's the purpose of a punishment, my love, and spanking just doesn't do it for you anymore," Harry took the invitation and scented his omega, running his tongue along his gland and digging his teeth lightly. 

"There's the whip, and the cane," Louis suggested. 

Harry's hands moved down his waist and settled on his arse, pulling him closer, both moaning at the pressure against their cocks. "Can't have you sporting any marks in front of other lordships in the court tomorrow. " 

"No one would ever think you're hurting me," Louis looked him square in the eye, "You never treat me as anything less than a King." 

Harry smiled at him softly, "Thank you, darling. But I also don't want you to explain the reason behind the marks if anyone does see them. Our sex life is for us to know about." 

Louis pouted, "I was hoping you would whip me." He pressed his lips under the Alpha's ear and whispered, "It's been so long since I have felt the bite of your whip." 

Harry growled low in his throat, tugging his head back by his hair and kissing him hard, biting down on the omega's lip and sliding two fingers between his cheeks, prodding at his entrance. 

"Fuck... no matter how hard and how regular you get it, you're still so tight, darling," Harry moaned, sliding a single finger inside the omega's slicked hole. 

Louis rested his forehead at Harry's shoulder, pushing back on the finger moving inside him, his nails digging at the Alpha's behind. He gasped loudly when Harry pushed another finger in, aiming for his prostate with muscle memory. 

"Alpha, please... put it on now," he spoke with some difficulty, "Would hurt too much later." 

"Lay down, then," Harry instructed. 

He watched as the King unlocked the cock cage and secured it around his length, his cock twitched and Louis cursed loudly as the spikes bit at the skin. 

"Say the word if it is too much, alright?" Harry stroked his hair, assuring him that he always had a way out. 

"Yes, Alpha," Louis nodded, his fingers wrapping around the King's cock in a lithe manner, "Now, I suppose I should be shown my place for insinuating that anyone but me is your soulmate." 

He watched as Harry's gaze darkened and a growl ripped from his throat as he reminded him of his deeds from earlier in the evening. 

His wrists were secured above his head singlehandedly as the Alpha moved above his body, until Louis was facing his cock. 

"Open up." He got the mere seconds to open and relax his throat before the Alpha inched his cock inside Louis' throat. 

The rhythm had a steady built, peaking up to the point Louis was choking with every thrust of Harry's hips. His cock was in a pitiful state, trying to get hard but shrinking as the spikes dug deeper. It was an apt punishment, Louis loved when the Alpha fucked his throat, had come merely from that in past with no stimulation to his own cock, whatsoever. 

Harry was groaning above him, cursing and praising him and his sinful mouth. Louis moaned around the length in his mouth, and then again when it caused Harry's hips to stutter and choke him. 

"God, darling," Harry pulled out, releasing his wrists and moving back to maneuver Louis above him, kissing the omega sweetly, "You are a dream." 

"Less sweet talk, more dirty talk," Louis chastised, stroking his cock between his cheeks, "You going to fuck me anytime today? I have toys if you don't think you can." 

It was enough incentive for the Alpha to push him back on the mattress and part his cheeks to lick at his slicked hole, plunging his tongue as deep as he could. 

He soon had two fingers scissoring inside him, quickly joined by a third one, purposely avoiding his prostate. Harry stroked him over the cage, making Louis curse at him while chasing the friction. 

"Please, Harry-- Alpha!" He cried, hands tugging at the King's hair. 

"Ready to tell me?" 

Louis growled and gritted his teeth when a yes threatened to slip out. 

"Have it your way then," Harry chuckled, turning him on his front and pressing the tip of his cock at the omega's entrance, "Think about how good it would feel getting fucked with that chastity device gone, that feeling of being filled up with your Alpha's cock, coming on his knot. Too bad you are a brat." 

With that, Harry pushed into him, his hole stretching at the thick intrusion, welcoming it eagerly. 

Harry did not give him time to adjust, not that Louis needed it after months of having the Alpha's cock nearly every night. 

"Ngh! Yes, yes! God--" Louis cried as his prostrate was hit head on repeatedly. 

Harry interlaced their fingers and caged the omega underneath him, pushing Louis flat on the bed as he pounded into his omega's heat, "Never get used to how fucking good you feel." 

Louis let out a frustrated growl, almost a cry, when the cage tightened around his cock. Harry purposely held back from pushing in his knot and Louis wanted to scratch him, too bad the Alpha had already made sure he couldn't do that. 

"Alpha!" He whined high in his throat, seeing no other way but to give in. 

"Darling," Harry hissed when Louis clenched his cheeks. 

"Please, please," Louis begged, turning his head and pouting, tears birthing at the corners of his eyes, "Please, take it off, I'll tell you." 

The King smirked and kissed him lightly on his lips before pulling away, helping Louis straddle his thighs, "Good omega," he praised and used the small key to unlock the cage. 

Louis sighed in relief, his cock nearly blue and too close to ejaculating. 

"Go on then," Harry tipped his chin, guiding Louis down his length and keeping his movements to minimum. 

"We've been courting for eighteen months, now, eight of which we've been living together-- ahh! Fuck!--and we aren't bonded," Louis moaned when Harry's cock hit his already stimulated prostate, "Why aren't we bonded?" 

"Darling," Harry's deep voice made him open his eyes, the Alpha cupped his cheeks and kissed him, "I'm sorry if I've made you wait. I have been planning to propose, asked your mother for your hand in marriage, wanted to bond with you in your next heat." 

"Really?" He asked, surprised. 

"Yes, my love," Harry whispered, pulling him into his arms and thrusting into his heat, "Want to give you a pretty mark, claim you as mine and mine alone, crown you my King when you get out of your heat, and then take you apart each night, reduce you to a blubbering mess." 

"Yes! Yes!" Louis cried, unsure whether at the Alpha's words or his thrusts. His cock was pressed between their bodies, finally free from constrictions and enjoying the attention it got, "Going to-- come-- Harry, please!" 

"Me too, love," Harry pushed his knot inside, teeth tugging lightly at Louis' scent gland as it locked them together. 

Louis came with a cry, painting their chests white as the Alpha's come filled him up. His body shuddered and he fell limp at his mate's chest. 

He could hear Harry saying his name like a prayer, growling low in his throat- an appreciative growl that was for him and him alone. 

Harry tilted his face up, pecking his lips lightly, "I love you, my darling." 

"I love you, too, Alpha," Louis replied dizzily. 

Harry pulled out when his knot went down, but did not let Louis out of his arms, kissing him wherever he could reach from their embrace. 

Realisation hit Louis as the high of his orgasm dissipated, he had yet again spoiled another one of Harry's proposals, just as he had done before they started courting, "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to ruin your plans, I promise. But the prospect of having so many unbonded omegas inside the castle, our home, and then them actually being here, has had me on edge for weeks." 

"No, love, you haven't ruined anything. It is better that you know. I don't want you to feel insecure. I should apologise as well, no matter how good a friend Lord Wilson might be, I should have never held the ball here. I'm sorry, darling." 

"It's alright, love," Louis smiled, kissing him once more, "Now, I'll go and get us another bath ready while you call a maid to change the sheets." 

"Okay." 

He knew Harry was still watching him as he walked away, marvelling at the sight of come and slick dripping down his hole. He smirked when his suspicion was confirmed at the Alpha's possessive growl. 

\- 

The journey ahead was a short one, they had already been travelling for quite a few hours. 

The carriage behind them had gone unused, both of them opting to ride on their way to the Maryland Manor. The manor was named after Louis' great great great grandmother Mary, her husband had adored her ever since he had seen her. When he had raised to the rank of a Lord, he had named everything after his Lady. Now, his descendant, Louis, owned many properties with the name Mary. 

His mother and sister continued to live in the manor after he had left for the palace with Harry, but recently Johannah had been adamant to move to a smaller property once Charlotte was married. Her insistence being that the manor should be kept for one of Louis' children. 

No matter how much Louis argued that it was her home and she shouldn't leave it, his mother would hear none if it, claiming that she would prefer to stay where neighbours would be close by, that she didn't need so much space. 

He hated that his mother was stubborn, but understood her want for company. With him and Charlotte gone, she would be lonely, eventually he agreed but on the condition that she would come back to the manor whenever she desired with no hesitation. 

Louis was a fast rider, surely a better one than Harry himself, for the King rode mostly for the sake of hunting, or used to before meeting Louis. Now though, the Alpha preferred to ride alongside him whenever possible, had admitted to be awestruck when he had first seen the omega on a horse. 

_'The way you ride, so confident and sure of yourself, is beautiful, flawless.'_

In past, alphas had grimaced upon knowing this particular hobby of his, but Louis had been raised to not give a moment of his day to people who did not matter. His mother had raised him to be independent of society's archaic norms, always reminded that he was free to do whatever he desired. 

And Harry had mattered, from the first moment they had seen each other, Louis knew that Harry would always matter to him. 

The Alpha had fallen for him for his true nature, not for pretence, had loved and accepted all of his nuances and antics. 

"Another ten minutes to the Manor, Your Majesty, My Lord," their beta informed, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. 

He glanced at the Alpha, finding him staring back with a fond smile. 

"What?" He asked, trotting a little faster, making Harry catch up to him. 

"Have I ever told you how lovely you look lost in your thoughts?" 

"Once or twice, maybe," he shrugged, smiling when the Alpha chuckled. 

"May I know what they are about?" Harry asked. 

"You," he confessed happily, mirth dancing through his body as he rode faster and the King chased after him. 

"Don't leave me hanging, darling!" Harry called after him. 

He turned to find the Alpha pouting and couldn't stop the laugh bubbling out of him. 

\- 

The dinner with his mother and sister had gone without a hitch. As per usual, Harry had been his charming self, easily commandeering the conversation around the table. Louis loved to see his Alpha with his family, always compassionate and gentle, full of respect, giving Louis a glimpse into their own future, what their family dinners would be like. 

"Your ring is beautiful, Louis," Charlotte spoke as the dessert was being served; lemon cake with cream cheese. 

He turned his attention away from his Alpha and to his little sister, settling his hand on the table to let Charlotte have a better look. "It sure is," he smiled, biting the inside of his lip as Harry rested a hand on his thigh. 

"When did you propose?" She asked Harry, they were over the formalities by now. 

"About a month ago," Harry squeezed his thigh, tracing a heart over the material of his trousers. His eyes were warm and full of love as they met Louis', leaving Louis with no escape but to resort to blushing. 

It had been a wonderful evening despite Louis ruining the surprise, and the night had been an experience of its own. The gentle way that Harry had made him come undone, the soft kisses and caresses, the whispered confessions, the exchange of their moans, the mingling of their scents; it had left Louis with a satisfied ache that had had him blushing whenever he saw the Alpha for the coming few days. 

He came back to the present as Harry was at the end of retelling of the proposal and Charlotte had a dreamy look in her eyes. His mother though, she was watching Louis with a secretive smile, her eyes shining with happiness. 

He smiled back at her and nodded, reading her like the back of his hand. 

_'He is perfect for you,'_ his mother's smile had said, and nothing could be more true. 

Louis told the King so when they retired to bed that night, his whole body singing happily as Harry whispered it back.

_**~The End.~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments if you liked it. :)
> 
> [Do not translate, copy and/or publish elsewhere.]


End file.
